Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a young teenage princess of the Kingdom Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of evil monsters. She currently lives happily with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. She is also Marco Diaz's love interest. Roles *As herself in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe *Wendy Darling in Gin Pan *Jenny Foxworth in Steven & Company *Pocahontas in Starhontas *Teenage Odette in The Squirrel Princess *SpongeBob SquarePants in StarBob ButterflyPants *Melman the Giraffe in Steven Universe/Madagascar *Wallace in Star & Wander *Garnet in Leo Universe *Darling in Wendy & Stan *Brides in The Robot Boy's New Groove *Circus Baby in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series *Krusty the Clown in Steven Universe/Simpsons *Guy in Steven Universe/The Croods *Pat in Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Pat & Mat *Belle in Beauty and the Muppet Bear *She played Princess Mindy in The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie *She played Daphne in the Dylan-Doo! Series *Simba in The Mewni Queen *Panda in We Bare Mewni *She played Gia in Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Animated Human style) *She played Nurse Gazelle in My Gym Partner's a Fish *She played Eugene H. Krabs in JoyBob EmotionPants *She played Disgust in Cartoonside Out * She played Voyd from Incredibles 2 (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) Looks Voice Actresses * United States: Eden Sher * Latin America: Agustina Cirulnik * Spain: Natalia García Dans * France: Sophie Frison * Hungary: Bogdányi Titanilla * Japan: Kana Ueda * Poland: Anna Cieślak * Brazil: Gabriela Milani * Portugal: Adriana Moniz * Russia: Larisa Brohman Gallery Profile - Star Butterfly.png Star-butterfly-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil.png Star butterfly by star butterfly-d8ei5hm.png Star butterfly by star butterfly-d934k9l.png Star Butterfly 05.jpg Star_butterfly_by_brunomilan13-db7oyye.png Star_butterfly_s_season_2_outfit_by_hdkyle-daauqar.png Star_s_season_3_new_outfit_by_joao1313ccalvalcanti-dbkqps9.png S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png Star_in_her_Pajamas.jpg Star butterfly wand.png Star_Looks_at_these_Cute_little_Mewberty_Wings.png Tumblr inline osai9nflPH1tt6u28 540.jpg Star_sit_on_the_floor_by_dark_machbot-d920a74.png Star Butterfly, Gil, Litten, Inkay, Olaf & Dory.png Star_&_Marco_Screaming.png Star_is_a_Mummy.png Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation.png|Star Butterfly Inflated x1 Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation_2.png|Star Butterfly Inflated x2 Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation_3.png|Star Butterfly Inflated x3 Star_Butterfly_goes_on_a_Roll.jpeg|Star Butterfly Inflated x4 Star Butterfly is Making herself Cute with her Inflated Body.jpeg|Star Butterfly Inflated x5 Go, Stanley, Go!.png The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie (Main Cast).png Star_Vs._Expansions_Logo.png Star Butterfly.PNG Star Butterfly Sleeping.jpeg|Sleeping Humphrey and Wayne Are Best Friends Meme.png JoyBob EmotionPants.png|In JoyBob EmotionPants. Star_butterfly_meets_luz_and_anne_boonchuy_by_deaf_machbot.png Star_in_her_Bunny_Pajamas_in_Stump_Day.png|Happy Easter, Star I_wish_i_could_but_i_can_t_by_smashupmashups_dcoyshv-pre.jpg Star with Bubbles Hatching (Colored).jpeg Category:Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Disney XD Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Johnny Test and Star Butterfly Category:Uncle Grandpa and Star Butterfly Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who cry Category:Young Characters Category:King Julien and Star Butterfly Category:Wise Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Fly-type Characters Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Singing characters Category:Homer Simpson and Star Butterfly Category:Characters who can transform into their Winged Form Category:Sisters Category:Leni Loud and Star Butterfly Category:Serena Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Starfire, Karolina Dean, and Star Butterfly Category:Android 18 and Star Butterfly Category:Ichigo and Star Butterfly Category:Diamond Tiara and Star Butterfly Category:Pinn Zero and Star Butterfly Category:Flora and Star Butterfly Category:Chibiusa Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Greymon and Star Butterfly Category:Hubie and Star Butterfly Category:YaYa, Zouk, and Star Butterfly Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Cute Kids Category:Cool Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:2001 births Category:Characters who can swim Category:Mermaids Category:Comedians Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cousins Category:Magicians Category:Tall Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Toothless and Star Butterfly Category:Screaming Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:El Chacas Friends Category:Toto Friends Category:Gaturro Friends Category:Spider-Man and Star Butterfly Category:Bugs Bunny and Star Butterfly Category:Wallace and Star Butterfly Category:Clifford and Star Butterfly Category:Males and Females Category:Girl Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Litten and Star Butterfly Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Energetic Characters Category:Blondies Category:Geniuses Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfreinds Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Cute and Adorable Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Polite Characters Category:Pretty Cute Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Yes Category:Smiling Characters Category:Cute Category:Crybabies Category:Nosey Characters Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Superheroes Category:2015 Introductions Category:Gentle Giants Category:Silly Characters Category:Very Cute Characters Category:Very Tall Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Garnet and Star Butterfly Category:Shrek and Star Butterfly Category:Stretching Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Sassy Characters Category:Pretty Characters Category:Jett and Star Butterfly Category:Very Big Characters Category:Romantic Characters Category:Joy and Star Butterfly Category:Perfect Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Characters who inflate when whales fly Category:Costumes Category:Mewmans Category:Winners Category:Disney Princess Category:Characters who wear socks Category:Characters who can transform into their Human Form Category:Main Characters Category:Rebels Category:Noisy Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Astrid Hofferson and Star Butterfly Category:Children Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup 2 Characters Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Huge Characters Category:Dragon Rockz Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Ticklish characters Category:Characters who inflate into Spherical Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Davidchannel